Storage arrays, also referred to as network storage systems or storage systems, provide connected computer data storage to heterogeneous clients connected over a network. Typically storage arrays process a large amount of Input/Output (IO) requests for applications, are highly available, and require adequate network connection speeds. As is known, there are various networking standards used by storage arrays. Today, storage arrays most commonly utilize iSCSI or Fibre Channel (FC) communication protocols. Depending on end user applications, legacy infrastructure, and other considerations, one or the other protocol is selected.
If the Fibre Channel protocol is selected, the storage array, switches, hosts and other infrastructure will adhere to standard Fibre Channel conventions. These Fibre Channel conventions need to be managed to ensure proper interoperability. In Fibre Channel storage array configurations, there is a responsibility to properly generate, assign and manage World Wide Node Names (WWNNs) and World Wide Port Names (WWPNs) within a storage array, a pool of storage arrays, a group of storage arrays, etc. Typically, a storage array is assigned a WWNN, and ports of the storage array are assigned WWPNs. Typically, Fibre Channel (FC) cards that are connected to ports of the storage array are manufactured with their own WWPN, and this WWPN is used for the hardware configuration of the storage array. This process works, however, sometimes after the storage array is configured onto a fabric, there is a need to change the FC card. When this happens, the new swapped-in FC card will come with its own WWPN, which then will require reconfiguration of the fabric, e.g., fabric switches. Unfortunately, reconfiguration requires extra management and may be prone to human error.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.